How Rose Fell
by DeepVelvet
Summary: This is a Scorpius-Rose, Rose is shy but she falls for Scorpius, she decides she wants to try do something about it. Rated M for later content


Disclaimer- The characters and setting and all that are J.K. Rowling's stuff, the plot is mine :)

6 December, Rose's sixth year

Rose Weasley was madly in love with Scorpius Malfoy, and she had been for the past two years. It all started at a quidditch game where he was playing as the Slytherin seeker and she was in the stands, cheering on the opposing Ravenclaw team. Rose didn't usually go to watch the games, she had never before found sports interesting to look at. Truth be told, she still didn't find quidditch that interesting, but she could look at Scorpius Malfoy expertly maneuvering his broomstick all day. It was mesmerizing how he managed to go from a roll-over into a quick-speed nose dive, only to pull up at the last moment and hover half a meter above the ground, his silver hair streaking behind him with his green-silver robes. The smile he flashed the audience after catching the snitch was positively captivating; it was the first time she had seen his eyes smile along with the rest of his face, and until now she had never seen him smile like that off of a quidditch pitch.

That was the day that she neutral animosity they had between them changed for her. She was intrigued by the eyes that only found joy in quidditch, and she found herself wondering if those eyes ever smiled for anything else. Could those eyes ever smile for her?

She never said anything to anyone, the only person she could talk to being her best friend and cousin Lily Potter. She managed to trust her with her secret half a year after The quidditch game. Naturally, Lily freaked out, telling Rose firmly that Malfoy's are off-limits, staying true to the family-feud that had been respected by both sides for centuries until now.

So that's when Rose decided that she would try befriend Scorpius. The only way to get rid of her crush was to realize that she didn't like his personality as much as she thought. She made it her goal to crack open the hard nut that was Scorpius, and to reveal the secrets that were inside.

28 May, Rose's fourth year

Rose walked over to the library to study, the Ravenclaw common room was getting far too noisy to study in, and along with the library always offering peace and quiet, she also desperately needed the 'Guide to planting dangerous magical plants' book by A.G. Sprickswickle. Her Herbology essay for professor Longbottom was due in less than a week, so she needed to get the essay done tonight so she still had enough time to look over and correct her mistakes.

Rose stepped into the library and greeted Mrs. Prince the librarian as always, and she made her way towards the Herbology section, only to find out that the book she needed wasn't there. Then she spotted Scorpius at a table nearby, and the book he was studying from. Her heart rate sped up, seeing as she had to talk to him to get that book. Maybe she would even have to sit next to him and share the book. She tried calming her nerves at a first encounter, telling herself that he was just another person, nothing to get excited about.

After her heart rate went down and her breathing returned to normal, she picked up all the nerves she had to go talk to him. When she arrived at his table though, she forgot how to speak.

'Good evening Weasley, can I help you with something?' Malfoy asked as he looked up from the 'Guide to planting dangerous magical plants'. Rose couldn't help but stare into his cold eyes. They were like stones, completely expressionless. After a few moments she managed a reply.

'Ehm...you're using the book that I need.' Rose stammered, flabbergasted that he knew her name.

'Oh alright, why don't you just come sit next to me and we can share, seeing as I won't be done with it for a while.' He said as he looked back down to his parchment. He had about two inches of writing down, meaning he hadn't been here for all too long either. Rose had to take a deep breath before she could install herself on the adjacent chair, but she managed to calm her nerves a bit and grab her parchment and quill out of her bag.

'Sorry to disturb you, but do you know what technique you have to use to repot a Sprucklebush' Scorpius asked after an hour of comfortable silence in which Rose got barely any work done. For the past fifteen minutes she managed to concentrate, but before that she couldn't stop thinking about the way Scorpius' hair fell onto his face and how he kept trying to blow it away, and how he bit his bottom lip when he was trying to find the right word to use. Even the scratch of his quill on his parchment was distracting for Rose, just because it was Scorpius Malfoy doing it. And now those pebble eyes turned their intense gaze to Rose again.

'Oh, yeah, I read it in a paper written by Professor Longbottom. You need to make sure you're wearing thick dragonskin gloves for that one because it has very sharp thorns. But to make it relax you need to stroke the part just below where the leaves start, and then you can do anything you want with it, as long as you don't hurt it.'

'Thanks Weasley' Malfoy replied while flashing Rose a smile that didn't perturb his eyes, and then got back to his parchment.

Rose managed to get back to work and concentrate after more of those distractions.

'The library is closing now.' Madame Prince hollered, which startled Rose out of her work.

'Damn.' Rose heard from Scorpius

'What is it?' Rose responded

'I didn't get the paper done completely.'

'I didn't either. I'm coming back tomorrow, seeing as this book isn't allowed to be taken out of the library.'

'Oh alright, I didn't even know I wasn't allowed to take the book. Do you mind if I come back tomorrow too and work with you?'

'Sure.' Was all the reply Rose could manage, and with that, Scorpius strutted off towards the castle's dungeons.

Two minutes later Rose left the library too to go off to the Gryffindor tower with a big smile plastered across her face. She had barely even talked to Malfoy, but the past two hours she had been within reaching distance of him, which is closer than she'd ever been before, exempting passing each other through busy hallways.


End file.
